It Was Always You
by KBHP
Summary: Rory Gilmore finds her way back to someone she cannot forget...Reviews would be awesome!


It Was Always You

_The wind seems to have a mind of its own as it sweeps through Rory Gilmore's hair. It blocks her vision as she stares up at the 24-foot building in front of her. A building like this one has never been a problem for her. She could always find one no matter where she was, no matter what she was doing. It was like her heart had radar for it. The T.S Elliot's, the Silvia Plath's, and the Mark Twain's all called to her from their shelves. Bookstores were her best friend and books were her soul mate. But this bookstore, the bookstore she is standing in front of now as she watches at least a dozen or so people walk in and out, may hold something similar. Someone who is very important to her and someone she is petrified of seeing again. Taking a deep breath she grasps the door handle to enter and finally walks in to meet her fate._

Act I

Scene 1

_Enter Rory Gilmore. Room is wide and long. People are scattered around the bookstore. Some are in the aisles. Some are sitting at the surrounding tables sipping coffee while reading. She walks to the front desk where a young man is sitting talking lively with another customer._

**Boy at front desk**

No, No, seriously. I mean if I had to choose. If I absolutely _had_ to choose, my favorite would be Mark Twain. I mean he changed a generation. He wasn't afraid to be who he was. He was all male.

**Customer Girl** (Flicks her hair back and giggles)

You probably have this conversation with every girl that comes in here, huh?

**Boy at front desk**

No. (Pauses) Well, only the gorgeous ones. (They both start to laugh)

_Rory Scoffs._

_Boy at the front desk turns around._

**Boy at front desk**

Hello. Can I help you?

**Rory **(Smiles politely)

No. No one can save me from this.

**Boy at front desk **(Rolls eyes)

What can I help you with, miss?

_Customer Girl exits to other side of store._

**Rory**

Is Jess Mariano in?

**Boy at front desk** (Shouts)

Jess, someone is here to see you.

_Jess enters from a door catty cornered behind the boy at the front desk. Rory gasps slightly._

**Jess **

I got all the books ready to be stocked. Start putting them out. Take a break from trying to get my customers to put out, Casanova.

_Boy at Front desk exits._

_Jess looks at Rory._

**Jess **

Hi.

**Rory** (Smiling)

Hi

_Jess sits down and leans on the counter._

**Jess**

What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling all around the world.

**Rory** (Stops Smiling)

I was. I'm finished with the Obama Campaign trail since you know he's now our president and everything.

**Jess**

Right, Right. Big man on campus.

**Rory** (Nodding)

Yup,

**Jess**

So are you staying here or…?

**Rory**

Well I was on my way home. I'm going to be living with my mom until I can find a place and I (Pauses)

_Customer Boy comes up to front desk; he is about 8 years old_

**Customer Boy**

Do you have comic books here, Mister?

**Jess**

We sure do, buddy. All along the back wall of the store. If you need help reaching, the guys in the blue shirts can help you.

**Customer Boy**

Thank you.

_Customer Boy runs off_

_Jess turns back to Rory_

**Jess**

You were thinking about me?

**Rory **(Clears throat)

Yes. So I just thought I would stop by and see how you are doing.

**Jess**

I'm doing great.

**Rory**

I see.

**Jess**

Store is going great.

**Rory**

I see, again.

**Jess**

How are you?

**Rory**

Great,

**Jess**

Amazing,

_There is a pause for some time. They just stare at each other._

**Jess **

So are you going to cut the bullshit and tell me why you are really here?

**Rory** (Sighs)

I wanted to see you.

**Jess **

Why?

**Rory**

I've been thinking about you.

**Jess**

Why?

**Rory**

I was thinking of how we left things.

**Jess**

How's the boyfriend?

**Rory**

Don't know. I haven't heard from him since we broke up a year or so ago.

_They stare at each other again. _

**Jess**

So you still feel guilty about our kiss even though you're not with Preppy Boy anymore?

**Rory** (Rolls her eyes)

I miss you. It's like when you have an inch and you try to ignore it and you are pretty successful for awhile but then it starts to spread. So you have no choice but to scratch the damn thing. I'm scratching right now.

**Jess**

So I'm a rash?

_Enter Boy at front desk._

**Boy at front desk**

All done boss,

**Jess **

Cover the front desk. I'll be back out to help you before the afterschool rush comes in.

_Jess and Rory exit together_

Scene II

_Enter Rory and Jess. They are in Jess's apartment. Not too much of a difference from Uncle Luke's old apartment. All one floor separated by areas. Kitchen, kitchen table, some chairs. Across from it living room, sofa, TV, wall of book shelves, next to it, Bedroom, bed, nightstand table with lamp, next to it personal bathroom. Rory sits on his sofa._

**Rory** (Looking around)

Nice place.

**Jess** (Coming over to her with water bottles)

Thank you.

**Rory** (Takes a water bottle)

Thanks.

_Jess stares at her as she plays with the label on the bottle. She looks like she is thinking. He knows that she is about to launch into a speech. So he waits; just staring at her._

**Rory**

I loved you, Jess. I was seventeen years old and I loved you. I left a good guy for you. I endured a lot of judgment and I put someone through a lot of pain because I loved you. No one trusted you. No one thought you were good enough. But I did. I always knew you were.

**Jess**

I know.

**Rory**

You lied to me. You neglected me. And then you left me. You just left me without saying goodbye; without as much as a phone call.

**Jess**

I called.

**Rory**

Oh yea well a call doesn't count if there's air there. You never talked. You were the killer from scream just listening to me breath. Creepy and stupid.

**Jess** (Smiles slightly)

True.

**Rory**

And then you came back when I finally was over it, over you, over us, and told me you loved me. You told me you loved me and then ran away again.

**Jess**

I guess I had too many Casablanca screenings.

**Rory**

You would never watch Casablanca.

_Jess smirks._

And then came back and asked me to run away with you. I had just finished my freshman year of college. What were you thinking?

**Jess**

I wasn't. All I knew was that I wanted you.

**Rory** (Looks at him)

You could have had me. I would have been there for you.

**Jess**

I know. I screwed up. I was screwed up back then. Looking back it doesn't even seem like it was me. I'm sorry that I put you through all of that. I did love you, though, Rory. You were the only girl I ever loved.

**Rory **

Yeah?

**Jess**

Yeah.

_Rory smiles at him and sits her water bottle on the table._

**Rory**

Logan asked me to marry him.

**Jess**

Why did you say no?

**Rory**

I wasn't ready. I loved him but I wasn't ready for the same things he was ready for.

**Jess**

You were always independent, Rory. There isn't anything wrong with that.

**Rory**

No. I know. I don't regret the decision but over the past couple of years I've had time to think it over. Try to figure out why I couldn't say yes even though my brain wanted too.

**Jess**

What did you come up with?

_There is a long pause where they are staring at each other._

**Rory**

Well I'm here aren't I?

**Jess**

Yes. You are.

**Rory**

I miss you. I haven't ever stopped missing you. I haven't ever really gotten over you. I just _(Pauses)_ learned to live without you.

**Jess**

What does that mean?

**Rory**

I think we should try again. Now that we are both in a good place in our life and we know what we want and what we don't want. We should try. See what happens. And if it doesn't work it's because it wasn't meant to be. Not because we were too fearful of speaking up.

**Jess**

What if I don't want to?

**Rory**

Then I'll go and I'll see you at the family reunion. My mother is married to your Uncle.

_Jess laughs at Rory's statement and looks at her. Living without Rory has been the hardest thing he's ever had to do. He lost her. It was his fault that they were not together now, married with a beautiful baby that has her eyes. It was his fault. But he wouldn't lose her again. _

**Jess**

It was always you, Rory, always.

_Rory smiles and before he can lean in she clutches the front of his t shirt and kisses him. It was always them. _

THE END


End file.
